


All the Time in the World

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by episode 300 when Deniz and Roman first get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lilithilien for the beta!

When he looks at Roman, it's easy to forget. His dad's angry glares disappear with Roman's twinkling eyes, the way Roman's lip curves into a playful smile, the way his voice deepens, somehow still laced with the tinkling of teasing. "What turns you on?" Roman asks, and Deniz feels the heat rising to his cheeks. He's too old to blush; it's foolish, and Deniz wants to turn his head, but he can't look away. 

Everything is temporary. Throughout his seventeen years Deniz has learned that lesson well, but when Roman touches his cheek, temporary fades to a distant memory. A nervous laugh bubbles up in Deniz's throat; before he can avert his eyes, Roman reassures him with a smile. Roman, who always knew—who is so sure of everything, of who he is, of what he wants, he erases any lingering shame with that smile. 

Together, it will beautiful, Roman promises, and Deniz swallows hard. He isn't sure he's ready—not for everything all at once, but he wants it, wants all that Roman offers. 

But Roman stills Deniz's thoughts with a squeeze of his hand. Don't worry, his eyes say. We have all the time in the world.


End file.
